As a structure of the three-dimensional memory device including a plurality of electrode films stacked on a substrate, it has been proposed to provide an air gap between the vertically adjacent electrode films. There is concern about the decrease of breakdown voltage between the electrode films with the narrowing of the spacing between the electrode films opposed across the air gap.